A user interface may be defined by a user interface model, which typically includes a plurality of user interface elements. A user interface element defines an aspect of the user interface, so that at the run time of the user interface the element is presented or provides a behavior (e.g., a function, a query, a conversion, and the like). The user interface element may include a list viewer. The list viewer may handle tabular data in the form of lists, such as work lists. An example of a list viewer is the SAP List Viewer (ALV) commercially available from SAP, AG (Walldorf, Germany). The list viewer enables creating tabular data, viewing tabular data, editing tabular data, and/or other functions (e.g., exporting data to a given format, data sorts, grouping data, and other functions typically found in spreadsheets). For example, the list viewer may include a list of work items implemented as an object work list, which is a query-driven work list (e.g., some of the items on the list may correspond to items which can be obtained/queried from a database) assembled so that a user can work on a defined set of items in the work list.